Inner Demons
by Eevee Tofu
Summary: Ryou and Malik have the same problem - unwelcome evil spirits possessing them. They do say misery loves company... - Rated for dark themes and future intense chapters. MalikxRyou, other pairings on the side. Hold the pickles.


Oh my Ra, guys, is this a Yu-Gi-Oh fic that _**ISN'T**_ Puzzleshipping? Holy crap! What is this madness? Well, I've been told it's Angstshipping. And I'm guessing it's not as popular as Thiefshipping. :l Poor Ryou doesn't get any love.

Also, this may be confusing to those of you who know Ryou as the "good side" and Bakura as the "evil side," because in this story, both of those names refer to the original owner of the body, the "good" Bakura. When talking about the spirit of the Millennium Ring, I refer to him as "the spirit," the Thief King, or yami-Bakura.

And a note about Marik/Malik. I read somewhere that "Malik" is actually a legit Egyptian/Arabic name, and that "Marik" is an incorrect Romanization of the name ("Malik" or "Mariku" are acceptable). I don't know, really. I call him Malik. Except when referring to the Abridged Series. That one's still Marik. :U Don't even know why.

Anyway, I guess you're tired of reading this author's note, so I'll leave you one final warning. These guys... are horribly OOC. Especially Malik. I kind of give an explanation as to why he's a little less antagonistic, but yeah... Don't read this if you're uncomfortable with Malik having weak spots.

Okay, I've babbled enough.

**x X x X x X x**

"I keep trying to get rid of it... But it keeps coming back to me..."

A sliver of the moon hung in the sky, barely illuminating the two young men who had randomly met on the streets of Domino City. Malik Ishtar had been out, just enjoying the beauty of the night - having spent much of his life underground, he was fascinated by nature - when he'd discovered a teenager clinging for dear life to a wall, shuddering as if going through some sort of withdrawal. His long, snow-white hair had made him instantly recognizable to the tombkeeper: he was a former acquaintance, Ryou Bakura. Malik had inquired as to his predicament, and had only received the cryptic message as a reply.

"What... what do you mean?"

"The voice... The spirit inside the Ring... It won't leave," Bakura said hoarsely. "I've tried getting rid of the Ring itself, but he stays inside me... And the Ring always finds its way back to me, somehow..." He tried to stand, but his weak knees gave in and he stumbled; Malik caught him, trying not to look as though he was embracing the other.

"But... What are you doing out wandering the streets in the middle of the night?"

The soft-spoken teen panted slightly, becoming dead weight against the other's chest. "He... hurts me... Inside my mind... And it hurts, physically..." He inhaled a gasping sob, his knees giving out; his weight dragged Malik to the ground along with him. "When it happens... I just go," he explained. "I don't know where I'm going... I just... let my feet take me..."

Malik wasn't sure what to do. Part of him wanted to comfort the other, but he wasn't the kind of guy to willingly display any sort of weakness. "Is he still...?"

"Mmnh..." Ryou shook his head, effectively nuzzling into Malik's shoulder. "He seems to be gone for the moment..." He let out a soft, shuddering sigh, gaining control over his erratic breathing. "I just... feel safe right now," he murmured. "I... I'm not sure I can explain why."

The tombkeeper was suddenly forcibly reminded of himself years ago, waging a mental war against his own darker side, with the help of the only person who seemed to have any effect over said evil. He considered the less-than-wonderful history between himself and Bakura... He'd never particularly disliked the teen, but their alter minds had gotten in the way of letting them interact properly. He gazed down at the younger, curled up in his lap with his silver head resting on his chest, and made a decision.

"Well then, you're not going to go through all of this without me beside you."

"Wh-? You don't have to-"

"No, this is what I must do," Malik said, with a tone of finality. "I'm sure my own brother had many reasons why he could have abandoned me while I was fighting my own problem, but he chose to stick by me." He breathed a sigh of determination. "And now, it's my turn... So. Come on now," he grunted as he helped the other to his feet. "Upsy-daisy. Let's get you back home. I assume you're still in school; you'll be expected to show up tomorrow..."

"Mmh." Ryou nodded and wrapped an arm around Malik's waist for support; the elder shivered slightly as a pale hand rested on his exposed midriff. Trying to ignore the pleasant chill the other's touch gave him, Malik helped guide the teen back to his own residence. Ryou grew more stable with every step, and by the time they reached his home, he was walking without assistance.

Dark brown eyes met icy lavender as Ryou turned to face his comrade. "You really don't have to do this, you know," he murmured, the hint of a blush coloring his pallid cheeks. "This is my problem, you don't need to get involved in it..."

"Enough of that." Malik held up a hand to silence him. "I've made up my mind and you can't change it, so stop trying."

Ryou's lips curled into a small smile, and he stepped forward to wrap his arms around the dark-skinned youth. But it was far more than just a friendly embrace; his entire body pressed close to Malik's, his arms locked securely around his torso, his face buried into dusty blond hair. The elder found himself returning the gesture with just as much sincerity. Although Ryou's body was slender and somewhat bony, it wasn't uncomfortable to be so close to him. He was warm, and held a unique scent... Malik realized this was the first time he had truly embraced another person, and he decided it was actually not at all objectionable - rather nice, really.

They separated after a moment, and the situation suddenly felt very awkward.

"So, um..." Malik kicked at a leaf, averting his eyes quickly.

"... See you around?"

"Y-yeah."

The two went their separate ways, still in a bit of shock. Malik let out a heavy sigh, running a hand through his hair as he walked back to his own residence. Strange feelings were bubbling up inside him - feelings he neither recognized nor understood. Though he somehow felt lighter, he was also stressed by all this new development... He needed a drink. And a kitten.

... Actually, forget the drink. Just a kitten would be quite enough to ease his anxiety.

**x X x X x X x**

This chapter actually changed a LOT from its draft to its final version. There was originally way more talking, exploration of Malik's fight against his evil side, and even a kiss at the end... But I decided that was taking things too far too quickly. Plus, there's more exposition regarding the "evil" Malik later.

Yes, Malik loves kittens. I liked the idea, I found it hilarious. There will be more mention of kitties later on.

Reviews would be nice, but flames are not welcome, for I shall stab you with every utensil in my silverware drawer if you flame me.


End file.
